Xiangke Magician
の | romaji_name = Sōkoku no Majutsushi | trans_name = Antithesis Magician | image = XiangkeMagician-SP17-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | pendulum_scale = 3 | atk = 2500 | def = 500 | passcode = 71692913 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Quick | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon using its Rank as if it were a Level (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 LIGHT monster on the field; that face-up monster has its effects negated until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 Monstre Xyz face recto que vous contrôlez ; ce tour (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain), vous pouvez l'utiliser comme un Matériel Xyz pour une Invocation Xyz en utilisant son Rang comme Niveau. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre LUMIÈRE sur le Terrain ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, le monstre face recto a ses effets annulés. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 offenes Xyz-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; in diesem Spielzug kannst du es als Xyz-Material für eine Xyz-Beschwörung verwenden und seinen Rang verwenden, als ob er eine Stufe wäre (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst 1 LICHT Monster auf dem Spielfeld wählen; die Effekte des offenen Monsters bleiben bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs annulliert. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Xyz scoperto che controlli; in questo turno, puoi utilizzarlo come Materiale Xyz per un'Evocazione Xyz utilizzando il suo Rango come se fosse un Livello (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro LUCE sul Terreno; gli effetti di quel mostro scoperto si annullano fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 Monstro Xyz com a face para cima que você controla; neste turno, você pode usá-lo como uma Matéria Xyz para uma Invocação-Xyz usando a Classe dele como se fosse o Nível (mesmo que este card deixe o campo). | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode escolher 1 monstro de LUZ no campo; esse monstro com a face para cima tem seus efeitos negados até o final deste turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo Xyz boca arriba que controles; este turno, puedes usarlo como Material Xyz para una Invocación Xyz usando su Rango como si fuera un Nivel (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo de LUZ en el Campo; hasta el final de este turno, ese monstruo boca arriba ve sus efectos negados. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドの モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。このターンそのXモンスターは、そのランクと同じ数値のレベルのモンスターとして 召喚の素材にできる。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、フィールドの光属性モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの効果をターン終了時まで無効にする。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 필드의 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 턴 그 몬스터는, 그 랭크와 같은 수치의 레벨의 몬스터로 엑시즈 소환의 소재로 할 수 있다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 필드의 빛 속성 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 효과를 턴 종료시까지 무효로 한다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | anti-supports = LIGHT | archseries = Magician (archetype) | stat_change = * Gives Xyz Monsters Levels * Treated as alternate Level | m/s/t = Negates the effects of Effect Monsters | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11787 }}